Raven
by Raven Muertos
Summary: Harry is pissed. Fudge refuses to believe Voldemort is back, Sirius is still on the run, Voldemort is back, and the Daily Prophet is calling him insane. Harry decides to take things into his own hands, using a powerful ritual to gain a bit more power. Post GOF, no OOTP, Harry is a bit more powerful than normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Raven here, and with my new story, Raven. This story is going to seem a little bit darker than my other stories, just warning you now. I can't really say much without giving away the plot, all I can say is that it takes place after GOF, and will mostly be from Harry's POV. So on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potte** r.

Harry Potter of number 4, Privet Drive, was a wizard, an orphan, and highly pissed off. He was reading the _Daily Prophet_ , and he didn't like what he saw, at all. Fudge was refusing to believe Voldemort was back, and had beefed up the hunt for Sirius. It was madness, Sirius hadn't done anything except escape illegal incarceration. Harry looked at the _Prophet_ again and snarled. The _Prophet_ left no illusions to his insanity. "Harry James Potter, Insane?" proved that quite well, thank you very much. 'They want insane? I'll give them insane" he turned and looked at the books he had owl ordered from a bookstore in Knockturn Alley. 'After all, these books certainly give me plenty look at'. He then went back to studying Dark Magic.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in his bedroom studying for 6 weeks, living off of pure magic. The very first book that he read explained how the ministry only could detect wand magic, although certain spells could be done to change a wand's magic signature. As such, Harry had spent the first week practicing wandless magic before he could get the hang of it. The next thing that Harry did was perform the Animalus ritual, which had taken up the last 5 weeks to do. The Animalus ritual allowed someone to gain traits of a particular animal, and a powerful boost for certain types of magic depending on the animal chosen. Harry had chosen a raven, taking a feather from one that he had enticed into a approaching his window with food, water, and a bit of magic. The ritual had also required several potions and ingredients, the former of which he made and the later owl ordered from various apothecaries. It had even required some of his own blood. It was a dark ritual, and likely illegal. But it was worth it. Now, however, not only was he feeling faster, stronger, and more magically powerful, but his appearance had changed as well. Harry turned and looked in the mirror again, admiring his appearance. His already black hair had darkened to match the color of the bird's feathers, and wings had sprouted off of his back. On each forearm, a black blade like thing had appeared, curving backwards off his arm, and sharp, 2 inch long claws appeared on each of his fingers. His body felt lighter, and his eyesight had sharpened to the point at which he didn't need glasses, and his irises now gave off a slight glow that seemed remarkably similar to the killing curse, however, the pupils had turned the exact same color as his wings and hair. He turned into the mirror and smiled when suddenly he heard a voice. "So, that's why you took my feather?" Harry turned and stared at the raven whose feather he had taken. He quickly glanced towards the book and smiled. It seemed that amongst his abilities was the capability to understand and speak to the species of creature he had chosen. It also mentioned that his patronus was likely to change to match said animal. If he chose to become an animagus after this, it would almost certainly be that type of creature.

"Yes, it is. And it worked even better than I had hoped"

"And why is that"

"Because I understand you now" The raven nodded its head "Can I only speak to ravens, or can I speak with other birds as well?"

"All birds speak the same language," Harry nodded his head.

"Do you have a name?"  
"An old man once referred to me as Muertos."  
"I think I'll call you that then." just then Hedwig flew in, and she landed and glared at Muertos.

"My human" Harry smirked and said

"I am your human and his human" Hedwig turned and froze, before bobbing her head.

"Human Harry? Is that you?"

"Yes it is. You two will remain friends, and work as a team, ok?" The two birds bobbed their heads

"Yes Human Harry"

"Yes Harry" Harry smiled, things were about to get interesting

 **AN: Ok, so, how do you guys like the chapter? I know it isn't perfect, so tell me what you think! Thanks, read and review!**

 **Raven out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Raven here, another chapter of Raven available. I hope you guys like it, as I'm a little unsure about it, so tell me what you think in a review. Also, I just want to mention that the events of this chapter happen about 2 weeks after the events of the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry smirked from his tree as he watched the massive collection of wizards and witches, about a dozen, knocked on the front door of #4, Privet Drive. It appeared that they were coming to collect him. He smirked as they rung the doorbell, and Uncle Vernon came to the door.

"What do you freaks want now?" one of them, it seemed to be Professor Lupin, responded.  
"We're here to pick up Harry"  
"Well, you might as well. I haven't seen the boy since we picked him up at the train station, he's stayed in his room the entire time" Lupin seemed concerned, and he entered and called for Harry. Harry smirked stayed where he was, and smirked as he heard Lupin's gasp of shock when he entered Harry's room.

* * *

The Order meeting that night was chaos. Mrs. Weasley was furious that they didn't bring Harry sooner, Sirius was angry that no one had noticed he had left, and Snape seemed to think that Harry running off was the exact kind of thing that he would do. Finally, Dumbledore interrupted.

"ENOUGH! We do not know where Harry is, and finding him must be our first priority. If Voldemort finds him, he will kill him. We can't allow that to happen. Nymphadora, I need you to report him missing to Madam Bones, she can certainly help find him. Severus, I need you to keep an eye on the death eaters, and inform Voldemort Harry is missing, it will be an easy distraction. The rest of you, keep looking for Harry, don't forget he could be in the muggle world as well.

* * *

Harry smirked as he walked around London, he was heading for the Ministry of Magic. He smiled as he walked straight into the visitors entrance he had read about and dialed the correct number. He smiled as the disembodied voice asked him for his name and business.  
"Harry Potter, random chaos and destruction" he smirked as he saw that his badge did in fact say that. When he landed, Harry noticed that the security guard glanced at Harry's badge, and immediately reached for his wand, only Harry simply raised his arm and blasted the man across the room with a stunning spell. He then smirked and waved his arm, which released 5 reductor curses in random directions. He then spun around and just blasted anything he saw fit, torching quite a big chunk of the area as well. He then burned the image of a raven's head into the wall, as well as the words "Fudge is a fool. He can't stop me. No one can -Raven" underneath it. Harry than simply blasted his way upwards, before flying up and leaving, flying away into the Southern London.

* * *

The next day, Harry, sitting in a cafe near his home base in a small town outside of London, read the _Daily Prophet_ article. It was pretty self explanatory. "A New Dark Lord?" reading through the article, he couldn't help but smirk. Fudge was furious, and it seemed that he was looking for Harry. Well, he could look all he wanted, he wouldn't find him. He smirked and began walking towards his new base of operations, a small cottage with a Fidelius Charm placed on it named Raven's Nest. He had placed the Fidelius charm himself, and he smirked at the fact that no one would be able to find him there. He had then cast a mild tongue tying curse on himself. This way, the only way to find Harry was if he were to write down his address and give it to them. This meant that he couldn't be forced to reveal its location under veritaserum, as the tongue tying curse would prevent him from saying the name, and Veritaserum simply forced him to say the truth, not write anything. The village was small, and his neighbors weren't very nosy. He had introduced himself as "James" stating that his appearance was the result of a lab accident. They were sympathetic, yet they didn't ask too many questions. He smirked and looked at his map. Now that Fudge was out of the way, his next move was to attack Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

 **AN: So, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I do wish a few more of you would review though. I guess I didn't give you enough to review?**


End file.
